Gobber's adventures in babysitting
by Adazula
Summary: As Gobber is forced into minding young kids for the annual spring fling. He decides to tell the kids the story of how he had a hand in raising Hiccup.
1. spring fling

**Chapter 1: The spring fling**

It was the night of the annual spring fling, where adults get together for the annual party, drink mead, dance, and finally have _after-party_ activities with their partners. It was one of these nights that resulted in many future marriages, and more children to the tribe. For those who had already children, the parents under ordinary circumstances would place them in the care of Gothi, the village elder, till the next morning. That changed this year due to a certain set of 18 year twins causing a stampede of yaks last week, and resulting Gothi placed on strict bedrest for the next 3 months. Stoick the Vast ordered the twins to take care of her in the mean time as punishment, and found a substitute babysitter for the kids for spring fling. That very person was a reluctant Gobber the Belch to mind the little yard eggs.

Gobber's POV

_I'm gonna kill Stoick _Ithought, as I watched six kids causing havoc in me forge. My dragon Grump wasn't helping at all, as he could sleeping through anything, even the blizzard of Olaf.

A three year old Hildegard, a girl who I proudly named Magnus at one point against the parent approval, pushed a bunch of finished weapons into the fire, ruining three hours worth of me work. Twin six year boys Crasher and Basher almost killed each other with a pair of sharp axes. A six year old girl, Bruhilda, is banging Dimwit's, a seven year old boy, head on the floor. Finally a small five year old boy named Tucker is cowering in the corner begging for his mommy, despite me telling him to get a grip.

Finally I'd had, and in me loud voice I'd shouted " SHUT IT!." And everything went from chaotic loud to an eerie silence. I don't know which is worse.

"Right." I said. " Now that you guys are here, and I'm stuck with you for the next three hours. I'd figured we should do Story Time to pass the time."

"It's boring!" shouted Bruhilda.

"Yeah!" Replied Crasher and Basher.

"You smell." Piped Hildegard.

I said " Well, what if I told you the best story ever."

"You could do that!" Shouted the kids

" Absolutely!" I replied. " And the best part is it's a true story. In fact it has Hiccup in it, and it stars me! Gobber the Belch."

" Wow the dragon trainer's in it!" Tucker said.

" Well prove it that it's the best story ever. Start telling!" Shouted Bruhilda with excitement.

"Alright, Alright" I said. " It all started a week after Stoick's wife was taken…."


	2. The begining

**Chapter 1: Not bad for a first time**

It all started a week after the chief's wife was taken by the dragon. It was devastating for Stoick that he lost the love of his life and mother to thief infant son, Hiccup. For a few days, Hiccup had to be taken care of for a few days by his Aunt Gundis, so Stoick can have time to himself to recover.

He finally was able to take care of Hiccup on the third day, but he had the realization dawned on him that he was now going to have to learn to be a single parent.

Anyway the week after the incident, I was at home doing my maintenance, which only consists of clipping my toenails, when the door flew open.

It was Stoick. I was glad to see him out and about. He was finally able to start getting back into his routine and help out the people in his village. Never did I thought that fate was about to be thrusted upon me.

" Gobber..." He said. " I need you to.."

" WAY AHEAD OF YOU!" I interrupted as I screw on me axe.

" No! I don't need that Gobber" He said.

" Mace?" I said.

" Not that either." he replied.

"Oh! I should get me special hammer…."

" NO!" He yelled. " I need you for something more important than any use of any weapon you ever own."

" Ok…." I said unsurely. I mean what is so important, that no weapon is needed.

" I need you…" He said pulling a backpack of his back. " to watch this." he turns the backpack around to reveal his eight month old son, Hiccup.

" Me! I don't know anything about babies Stoick. Besides can't his Aunt Gundis take care of him." I said defensively.

" She can't now that she has another baby on the way, and keeping track of Snotlout is hard for her already. And besides it's not that hard this stage of the game. All you have to do is feed him, change his diaper, and watch over him in the mean time. Pretty much he sleeps a lot at this time of day any way. Everything you need is the bag" he explains giving me a giant shoulder bag.

I wanted nothing to do with children, that and also several other reasons are why I didn't want to get married. But I couldn't say no to my dear friend.

" Ok" I reluctantly answered.

" Good." he said as he hands Hiccup off to me. " Don't worry I won't be long, and I'll do my rounds quickly as possible. I'll be back for him in an hour.

He leaves me alone with Hiccup, as I look to the door I whimpered " Hurry"

**I decided to do this story along with Unknown Child because I wanted to make an origin of how hiccup became gobber's apprentice, and I thought 'hey what if he was one since he was a baby' and of course gobber is going take care of him in his own way. let's just say it's going to be interesting.**

**Please review**


End file.
